


Birthdays, Blood Magic and Blasphemy, but hey it’s Teddy’s special day!

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Crack, Fluff, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Shenanigans, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Harry Potter would do anything to make Teddy Lupin Smile on his birthday, Including but not limited to breaking laws of physics, Discreetly defying international wizarding Ordinances , Trespassing, Grand larceny, and Crime against fashion( you could blame Ron for that one).But every year without fail, Harry Potter made sure Teddy got the best present any child could ask for.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/ Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/ Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 22





	Birthdays, Blood Magic and Blasphemy, but hey it’s Teddy’s special day!

Teddy Lupin had the best godfather ever!

Every year on his birthday Teddy Lupin Got a special gift. Courtesy of his Head Auror Godfather Harry Potter and his Aunt ‘Mione The Head of the department of mystery, Or as uncle Ron called her, the Unspookable in chief.

On the day of Teddy’s birth Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione would take him into The bowels of a Ministry, And into a hallway with many doors, Each one leading to a different chamber, The most welcoming of which was the Hall of Family , It was a special place where wizards and witches If they knew the right rituals could summon Their ancestors temporarily, For up to 24 hours. Every year on Teddy’s birthday Uncle Harry would call Up some old friends.

And every year Teddy got to spend a few hours With him Parents and His uncle Harry’s own Godfather , his Cousin Sirius. It was the best present ever! Teddy got to find out first hand that his mum gave the best hugs in the universe better the Grandma Andy’s even!

And. His Da Remus, taught his how to make his eyes flash gold even When it wasn’t the full moon.

Uncle Harry made sure Teddy got to meet his parents, while Aunt ‘ Mione always stood guard, something about ,” Constant vigilance!” And a few other words Uncle Harry Refused to teach him, “ Until he was older!”

But that didn’t matter, Teddy got to show his mum his chocolate frog card collection, and his dad taught him to play gobstones on his seventh birthday day that year.


End file.
